Akari y Luna
by Gerendo01
Summary: Luna decide armarse de valor y declararse a Akari. ¿Conseguirá reunir la valentía suficiente como para hacerlo? ¿Y cómo reaccionará Akari? One-shot.


**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fic se basa después de la serie. No lo leáis si no habéis terminado la serie u os llevaréis spoilers.

* * *

-Gracias de nuevo por dejarme usar tu habitación, Akari-san.

Akari negó con la cabeza.

-No tienes que agradecérmelo, Luna-chan, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Somos amigas, ¿no? Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por mí.

Luna asintió.

Después de derrotar a Cerebrum, y mientras se reconstruía la sede de Sephiro Fiore en Japón, Akari, Luna, Ginka y Seira fueron a las demás sedes que Sephiro Fiore tenía repartidas por el mundo. En las de Europa, Estados Unidos y América Latina todo fue bien, pero en la de Oriente Medio hubo un problema. Una tormenta que se produjo de repente destruyó parte del edificio, incluyendo la habitación que le habían asignado a Luna, por suerte, mientras ella no estaba, junto con todas las demás que estaban vacías, por lo que la única opción era que Luna durmiera en la habitación de otra de las chicas. No pasó ni medio minuto antes de que Akari se ofreciera a usar su habitación, gesto que Luna aceptó encantada. Y aquí es donde nos encontramos.

Al tener todas las habitaciones solo una cama, la regente del edificio no puso ningún impedimento en que Luna compartiera habitación con Akari, aunque eso implicaba que Luna tendría que dormir en el suelo.

-Voy al almacén a buscar un colchón para dormir en el suelo. – Dijo Luna mientras se dirigía a la puerta para salir. – Tú puedes irte cambiando ya, no tardaré.

-¿Eh? ¿Tú dormirás en el suelo? – Se extrañó Akari, lo que hizo que Luna se detuviera. – Pensaba ser lo la que lo hiciese.

-¿Eh? No, para nada, Akari-san, es tu habitación, yo soy la invitada, por lo que soy yo la que tiene que dormir en el suelo.

-Pero tu habitación ha sido destruida, no es tu culpa que tengas que dormir aquí. Vamos, duerme en la cama.

-N-no, Akari-san. Gracias, pero no puedo aceptarlo. – Dijo Luna moviendo las manos algo nerviosamente.

-Luna-chan, no pienso permitir que duermas en el suelo, tiene que ser súper incómodo.

-¿Y tú qué, Akari-san?

-Yo estaré bien. – Respondió Akari con una sonrisa.

-Akari-san…

En ese momento Luna tuvo una idea. En un principio no estaba segura de si decirla, pues le parecía algo vergonzosa, pero no quería que Akari durmiera en el suelo, así que se atrevió.

-E-Ey… Akari-san. ¿Y si… Dormimos las dos en la cama?

-¿Eh? ¿Las dos?

Luna asintió.

-Sí, sé que es algo pequeña, pero cabremos las dos. Y seguro que es más cómodo que dormir en el suelo.

Akari no se esperaba que Luna le propusiera esto, pero aceptó de buena gana.

-Sí, está bien.

* * *

Después de ponerse el pijama, que consistía solo en un pantalón holgado y una camiseta de tirantes igualmente holgada, las dos se tumbaron en la cama, una enfrente de la otra. No hacía demasiado frío, por lo que simplemente se estiraron encima de las sábanas en vez de taparse con ellas.

Después de mirarse durante unos cuantos segundos, las dos soltaron unas pequeñas risitas.

-Esto me recuerda a cuando nos conocimos. – Dijo finalmente Akari.

Luna asintió.

-Es verdad. Fui a buscarte para comer, pero terminé estirándome y durmiéndome contigo.

-La verdad es que me asustaste un poco, despertarme y encontrarme justo enfrente a alguien que no estaba antes fue un poco extraño.

-Sí, lo siento.

Akari negó con la cabeza.

-No te preocupes. De hecho, visto ahora me parece hasta divertido. No todo el mundo puede decir que conoció a su mejor amiga de esta forma.

Las dos chicas sonrieron. Luna estaba muy feliz de podar hablar de esa forma con Akari. Desde que se conocieron conectaron muy rápidamente, y eso hizo que Luna cada vez se mostrara más confiada con Akari y pudiera hablar con ella con mayor naturalidad. Eso hizo que al mirar a sus pies se le ocurriera hacer una pequeña broma que no se le hubiera ocurrido hacer hace apenas unas semanas antes, pero creía que ya contaba con la confianza suficiente para hacer algo así.

-Oye, Akari-san, vas descalza, deberías taparte o te resfriarás. – Dijo tocando con los dedos de sus pies la planta del pie de Akari, causándole unas cosquillas. Akari siguió la broma.

-Ji ji ji… Tú también vas descalza, tú también deberías taparte. – Respondió Akari haciendo lo mismo que Luna, causándole a ella también unas risitas por las cosquillas.

Justo después Luna frotó algo más fuerte sus pies contra los de Akari y por diferentes partes, como los dedos, los tobillos, etc. Causando que Akari riera más fuerte debido a la intensidad de las cosquillas. Esta no se quedó atrás e hizo lo mismo, causando la misma reacción en Luna. Esta entonces empezó a subir sus pies por las piernas de Akari moviendo rápidamente sus dedos, causando risas más fuertes aún por parte de Akari.

-¿Qué me dices de esto? – Dijo Luna pícaramente.

Akari entonces sonrió maliciosamente.

-Con que estas tenemos, ¿eh? ¡A ver qué te parece esto!

Akari entonces usó sus manos para ponerse a frotar rápidamente la barriga de Luna. Esto pilló totalmente desprevenida a Luna, causando que su cuerpo se convulsionara y empezara a soltar fuertes carcajadas. Akari no se detuvo en la barriga de Luna, y empezó a frotar rápidamente también sus axilas y sus costados, haciendo que Luna incluso empezara a llorar de risa.

-¡Ja ja ja ja ja… Akari… San… Ja ja ja! Para… Ja ja, por fa… Ja ja ja… Favor! ¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja!

-Guri guri guri… ¿Te rindes? ¿Te rindes?

Luna no paraba de retorcerse rápidamente debido a las cosquillas que le hacía Akari. En uno de esos movimientos terminó poniendo su pecho en medio de la trayectoria de la mano de Akari, que no tuvo tiempo de rectificar y terminó apretándolo, causando un fuerte gemido a Luna. Akari inmediatamente paró y retiró sus manos.

-¡Lo-Lo siento, Luna-chan! ¡Ha sido sin querer!

Luna negó con la cabeza.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada. No me ha molestado. – En un principio Luna no iba a decir nada más, pero terminó haciéndolo. – No me molesta si eres tú…

-¿Eh?

En ese momento, Luna decidió apostarlo todo. Estaba enamorada de Akari, y era evidente que si quería ser correspondida, en algún momento tenía que declararse. No podía estar siempre esperando a que Akari diera el primer paso. No estaba segura de que este fuera el mejor momento para hacerlo, pues apenas hacía un año que se conocían. A lo mejor iba demasiado rápido y debía pasar más tiempo para que Akari le tuviera aún más confianza, pero su relación con Akari no había hecho más que mejorar desde que derrotaron a Cerebrum, y en algún momento tenía que hacerlo, así que decidió intentarlo.

-Akari-san…

Luna cogió la mano de Akari y la puso en su pecho izquierdo, sorprendiendo a Akari.

-¿L-Luna-chan?

-Akari-san… ¿Sientes lo rápido que late mi corazón? Está así por ti.

-¿Por mí? ¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó Akari sin entender.

-Akari-san… Para ti… ¿Qué soy?

Akari se extrañó un poco ante esa pregunta.

-¿Para mí? Pues eres mi amiga.

-¿Solo eso? – Respondió Luna. – Para mí eres mucho más que una amiga.

-¡Ah, no! ¡Eres mi mejor amiga! – Rectificó rápidamente Akari.

-¿Nada más?

Akari volvió a extrañarse. No sabía a dónde pretendía llegar Luna.

-Para mí eres más que mi mejor amiga. Lo que siento por ti no es solo amistad.

¿Lo que sientes por mí?

Luna asintió.

-Los sentimientos que tengo por ti... Akari, déjame mostrártelos...

-¿Mostrármelos? ¿Qué quieres dec...

Akari no pudo terminar la frase debido a que encima de sus labios de posaron los de Luna, sorprendiendo a la usuaria del Sol, que abrió enormemente los ojos debido a lo inesperado que fue eso. Tras unos segundos, Luna lentamente se separó de Akari, a la que miró con un evidente sonrojo.

-Esto es lo que siento por ti, Akari-san.

-Lu… Luna-chan...

Akari no sabía qué decir. Solo podía mirar a Luna con la boca ligeramente abierta. Luna se empezó a poner algo nerviosa.

-Lo… Lo siento, ¿te ha molestado?

-¡Ah, no! ¡No me ha molestado! – Akari negó con la cabeza y moviendo las manos. – Es solo que me ha sorprendido. No me lo esperaba.

Luna bajó la cabeza, algo avergonzada.

-Lo siento, no debería haberte besado sin permiso.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada. Ya te he dicho que no me ha molestado.

Luna, aún algo avergonzada, alzo un poco la mirada para mirar a los ojos a Akari.

-E-Entonces… Eso significa… ¿Qué sientes lo mismo por mí?

Akari se quedó sin saber qué responder ante aquello.

-¿Akari-san?

Akari tardó unos segundos en contestar.

-La verdad, no lo sé.

-¿Es que... No te gustan las chicas?

-¡No, no es eso! Bueno… O sí… – Akari hizo una pequeña pausa, pensando en qué decir a continuación. – La verdad es que no lo sé. Nunca había pensado en el amor, así que no sé si soy heterosexual u homosexual.

-Lo entiendo... Si necesitas más tiempo para pensar lo entenderé. Puede que haya ido demasiado rápido, pero ya hace tiempo que siento esto por ti, y no quería retenerlo más. Si te lo decía podía ser que no me correspondieras, pero si no te lo decía era seguro que no lo harías, así que decidí decírtelo. Quería que lo supieras.

-Luna-chan... – Akari sonrió. – Me alegra que me lo hayas dicho. Que hayas decidido decírmelo dice mucho de ti. Eres muy valiente, Luna-chan. Hace falta valor para confesar su amor a alguien. – Luna se sonrojó al oír esto. – Además, me alegra saber que sientes esto por mí. No tengo ningún talento especial ni nada que me haga resaltar. No pensaba que le pudiera importar a nadie. Me alegra que a alguien le importe tanto de esa manera.

-Akari-san, no digas esas cosas de ti. Claro que tienes cosas especiales. Eres muy amable, y muy buena persona, simpática con todas. Siempre tratando de comprender los sentimientos de los demás para intentar ayudarles. Antepones la felicidad de los demás antes que la tuya propia, porque solo eres feliz si los demás lo son. Que te sacrificaras para salvarme a mí y devolver a Seira-san sus poderes lo demuestra. Te debo la vida, Akari-san. Además… – Luna puso su mano en la mejilla de Akari. – Eres preciosa, Akari-san. Tan radiante como Sol. Tu brillo ilumina a todo aquel que se acerca a ti. Basta con estar cerca tuyo para alegrar a todos aquellos que estén a tu alrededor. Ver tu preciosa sonrisa es lo que me hace más feliz. Así que no digas que no tienes nada especial. Para mí eres perfecta, Akari-san.

-Luna-chan… – Akari se puso roja como un tomate y apartó la mirada, completamente nerviosa. – Qué vergonzoso...

-¿Pero qué dices? ¡Soy yo la que está avergonzada! Decirte todas estas cosas… – Luna se tapó la cara con las manos. – ¡Ah, qué vergüenza! ¡No sé ni cómo he podido decirlo!

Akari soltó unas risitas.

-Gracias, Luna-chan. Esto es lo más bonito que me han dicho nunca. No pensaba que podría importarle nunca tanto a nadie. Que alguien me quiera tanto, y que ese alguien además seas tú, me hace enormemente feliz.

-Akari-san...

Las dos chicas estaban muy cerca la una de la otra, y tras varios segundos de mirarse fijamente a los ojos, Akari empezó a acercar su rostro al de Luna, la primera impresión de la cual fue pensar que iba a darle un beso, aunque no estaba segura de ello, pues Akari no le había dicho con claridad que ella también la quería. Sin embargo, al ver que Akari empezaba a cerrar lentamente los ojos y a abrir ligeramente la boca, Luna estuvo segura. Ella hizo lo mismo y acercó sus labios a los de Akari hasta que hicieron contacto.

Este segundo beso fue diferente al primero. No fue un beso robado a Akari sin permiso. Ella estaba consciente de ello, y es más, ella misma es quien lo había iniciado. Las dos chicas movían ligeramente sus labios, buscando que el contacto con el de la otra resultara placentero. Cuando se les acabó el aire, las dos se separaron, quedando más cerca la una de la otra de lo que estaban antes del beso. A Luna el corazón le latía muy de prisa, y estaba algo confundida.

-Akari-san... ¿Por qué? ¿No habías dicho que no estabas segura de lo que sentías?

-Y así es, no lo estoy. Pero sí que estoy segura de algo. Lo que siento por ti… – Akari se sonrojó levemente. – Es más que amistad.

Escuchar eso hizo que Luna también se sonrojara.

-A… Akari-san…

-Lo que me has dicho me he hecho increíblemente feliz, Luna-chan, y me ha provocado un sentimiento calidez y confortabilidad que nunca había sentido antes. No estoy segura de si eso es amor, pero sí que estoy segura que es más que amistad.

Luna sonrió ante esto, y aunque no lloró, sí que hizo que se le humedecieran los ojos con algunas lágrimas debido a la felicidad, causando que brillaran por ellas.

-Akari-san…

-Y… – Akari desvió la mirada avergonzada por lo que estaba a punto de decir, causando que lo dijera en voz baja, casi susurrando. – M-Me… Me gusta… Besarme contigo.

Luna también se sonrojó enormemente y desvió la mirada, pero unos segundos después sonrió.

-Akari-san... Estoy tan feliz…

-Ey, Luna-chan. ¿Cuál es el siguiente paso? ¿Deberíamos salir juntas? ¿Actuar como una pareja?

Luna se puso algo nerviosa.

-¿¡U-U-Un-na-na p-p-pa-pareja!?

-¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo?

-¡Ah, no, nada! Si claro que quiero que seamos pareja. Es solo que tal vez... No sé, es la primera vez que salgo con alguien, y... No sé cómo se deben hacer las cosas, o a qué velocidad ir…

-¡Y-Yo-Yo tampoco tengo ni idea!

Al ver lo nerviosas que estaban las dos chicas solo por el hecho de mencionar esto, las dos soltaron unas pequeñas risitas.

-Ey, Akari-san, ¿qué te parece si de momento lo mantenemos en secreto hasta que podamos explicarles claramente a Seira-san y Ginka-san nuestra relación?

Akari asintió, y Luna se acercó a ella hasta que sus frentes se tocaron, quedando sus labios a apenas unos milímetros de distancia, pudiendo sentir en ellos la respiración de la otra.

-Mantenerlo en secreto… – Dijo en voz baja, casi susurrando. – Es emocionante, ¿no crees?

Akari asintió.

-Es como si estuviéramos haciendo algo prohibido, o algo malo.

Esta vez fue Luna quien asintió.

-Pero querer a otra persona no es algo malo, ¿no? – Preguntó aún ya sabiendo la respuesta.

Akari negó con la cabeza.

-Para nada.

Después de eso, ambas compartieron otro beso.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el fic. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Dejad vuestros comentarios, por favor, sino no puedo saber vuestra opinión.

Sobre el anime, pienso que deberían haber profundizado más en algunas historias, ya que quedaron muchas preguntas sin responder. Como por ejemplo: ¿Quién era realmente Leguzario? ¿Qué relación tenía con Cerebrum? Si trabajaba a la vez con Cerebrum y con Sephiro Fiore, ¿cuál era su auténtico objetivo? ¿Por qué Cerebrum ayudaba al político ese matando a sus adversarios? ¿Qué relación tenía con él? Y la más importante: ¿Acaso Cerebrum era el padre de Akari? Porque recordemos que justo antes de morir ve a Hinata, y Akari no puede escuchar su voz. Además de que cuando Akari se transforma, un flequillo de pelo le tapa el ojo derecho, igual que Cerebrum, y Hinata no tenía ese flequillo. Puede ser casualidad, pero tal vez ese flequillo lo heredó de Cerebrum.

Son muchas preguntas las que quedan al aire. Deberían hacer una segunda temporada, donde se resolvieran todas estas dudas. Puede que quisieran hacerla pero el anime no obtuviera la audiencia suficiente, y decidieron cancelarla.

Podéis dejar también vuestras teorías sobre estas preguntas sin respuesta.

* * *

En mi perfil encontraréis cuál es la próxima historia que voy a publicar, y podéis escoger cuál queréis que sea la siguiente.


End file.
